Hurt
by Danielle Grayson
Summary: Babs and Dick gets trapped in a cave and Babs is severely hurt what happens
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the batman characters in this story.**

"Oh my god Babs, I'm so sorry. I should be the one like this not you." There was hurt that was definitely evident in Dicks voice. "Its not…" HE heard her wince in pain… "Your fault" there was so much pain in her voice it was unbearable. "I have to find a way out. You need medical attention Babs." He then walks up and starts looking around for an exit. He then goes over to the wall, that trapped them here when it exploded, and tried to make a tunnel so that he could make sure Babs was alright. "Dick" he pretended he didn't hear her. "DICK" she yelled but then screamed in pain. Dick rushed over to her. "Hey it's ok. I'm right here." She starts crying. "So… much… pain" She said through the tears. "I know, I know. Just try not to move ok?" He then hears her wince in pain. He silently wished that he could be the one that was hurt. He wishes that he were the one with the fractured rib cage, broken foot, and numerous gashes.


	2. confess

_Earlier that night…_

"Robin, Batgirl how's patrol going?" batman asked. He was out in Paris because of his honeymoon with Diana. "Horrible I got hit twice by Babs " Dick replied and Bruce could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Don't listen to anything wonder bread is saying, patrol hasn't been very busy we just have a few more rounds and were done. Wait what's that?" "Looks like a another job for 'boy wonder'." Robin says doing his best impression of batman as he can and grapples down to thee ground. "Don't worry ma'am boy wonder is hear to your rescue." "I didn't sign up to fight boy wonder." "Adios" the thug said. "Hold it right there" Robin said and ran after him with Babs shortly behind him. They follow him into an abandoned subway station. Somehow the thug led them to a cavern and then appeared at the entrance. "Did I say I didn't sign up to fight boy wonder oops I meant I signed up to fight boy wonder down here." Then he pushed a button and a bomb exploded. "Babs the grappling hooks." She nodded in agreement. I pulled mine out and shot it. I look back and yell "Babs shoot it already." "It's stuck," she yelled back then I saw her get bulldozed by rocks and pieces of metal. Once the debris settles I go and look for Babs after calling bruce. After and hour I found her but she was in horrible shape and was unconscious and was slowly fading. "BABS STAY WITH ME" I yelled to her. "Dick?" her voice was so weak and soft. Somehow with all her injury's she still looked as beautiful as always. I silently scold myself. _ This is no time for my crush on Babs to get in the way. She's DYING!_ I rip off my cape and tear it to shreds. I wrap up her chest and her leg. "Dad?" Barbra asked outstretching her arm. _That didn't make any sense since commissioner Gordon died 2 years ago blocking a shot meant for batgirl she must be having hallucinations from the amount of blood lost she suffered from. _"Babs please stay with me." "I'm right…" she winces with pain… "Here" her voice sounding like she was about to cry. Suddenly a tear descended down her cheek. I brush her tear away and then she blacks out in my arms. "Babs stay…please… I love you." He whispers. Suddenly the wall goes down and I see Bruce rush towards us. "is she alright?" batman asked with a worried look. "I don't know" Robin said walking away. _He's got it bad for Babs_. Bruce thought with a smirk. He then quickly puts her in the backseat of the batmobile and Dick sat next to her cradling her head. Bruce then rushes for the hospital. After a 15-minute drive he reaches the hospital. Robin brings Babs in his arms to the emergency room. They then wait in the waiting room for 3 hours when a nurse comes out and tells them that Barbra is stable for now. _So lucky that we changed into civilian clothes before we entered._ Bruce and Dick both thought. The nurse asked if he was Bruce Wayne and said that we could take Barbra out of the hospital after Bruce signs some release papers. But says in the mean time Barbra's up so we could see her if we wanted to. Dick thought to himself how weird it was changing Babs from batgirl vigilante of the night to Barbra Gordon and how much she groaned in pain as he changed her. Dick then walks in her room. "Hi" Babs said and Dick jumped. "Oh hi" Dick said and flashed her a smile as he sat down next to her and earned a smack upside the head. "Oh what was that for?" Dick asked rubbing the back of his head. "For not saving me" she said with a smile as I frowned. "About that I'm so-" I was silenced by her putting her figure over my lips. Definitely _Babs._ I thought silently to myself. "Promise me that if I ask you a question you will answer it truthfully and won't try to change the subject?" "Of course Babs." "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" "You...what…how…yes." Dick said putting his head down. She then did the unbelievable and moved her head closer and _kissed_ him. When they broke apart their lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. "Did…you…what…how…huh?" he said" your lucky your cute." Barbra said before kissing him again. Then Bruce entered and said "okay break it apart love birds." He said sliding his hand between the two of them and laughing. They all left with Dick carrying Babs because of her broken leg. Dick then set her down on the seat and hopped in next to her. "by the way if it means anything I love you to."


End file.
